Onegai shimasu
by Yumelynn Fiore
Summary: Sakuno necesitaba casarse, pero cuando el prospecto a esposo da un rotundo "No", no quedará más remedio que buscar otro candidato. "Después de que su novio no llegara a la boda, ella necesitaba un nuevo novio para casarse. Tu no quisiste serlo…, yo sí. Ahora no vengas a decirme que estas celoso" "No son celos" Ambos jóvenes se miraron el uno al otro "¿Entonces qué es, Chibisuke?"
1. Corazón de Cristal

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen, sino a Takeshi Konomi. A excepción de Sayako Mootori quién es el OC que incluiré en esta historia.

.

.

**.:: 01 ::.**

**Corazón de Cristal**

Las flores blanquecinas adornaban la hermosa iglesia. La joven oji-carmín se había encargado de escoger la mejor, y ninguna otra mejor, que la que dónde sus difuntos padres habían dado por bendecido su amor. Después de todo, ese era el sueño de toda mujer, y sino, sí era el de Sakuno Ryuzaki. Enamorarse, un hermoso noviazgo y por fin el paso final para una vida juntos… el matrimonio. A pesar de contar con sólo veintitrés años, a la muchacha eso no le importaba, después de todo había encontrado al hombre de su vida.

Él era alto y apuesto, un excelente jugador de tenis y sobre todo mostraba un indudable cariño a la castaña. Eso era lo más importante para Sumire. La anciana se desplazaba por los pasillos del recinto, un vaso con agua se encontraba en sus manos. La mujer se detuvo para tocar la puerta, fue hasta que escuchó un "Adelante", cuando abrió la puerta y camino hacía adentro de la habitación.

Una joven castaña vestía un hermoso vestido blanco. Sumire sonrió al recordar cuando su nieta decidió usar el vestido que boda que había pertenecido a su madre, que había muerto tan sólo unos cuantos años antes. Sakuno optó por arreglarlo ella misma, sólo hacían falta corregir algunos detalles, como por ejemplo cortar las largas mangas de encaje, teniendo como resultado, un hermoso vestido strapless, añadiendo como toque, el vejo a juego.

—Toma —susurró la anciana.

La muchacha suspiró y tomo el vaso que le ofrecía su abuela, después la joven dirigió su mirada a sus dos mejores amigas y damas de honor que la acompañaban en aquél momento tan importante, Tomoka Osakada y Ann Tachibana.

—Estoy tan nerviosa —habló Sakuno, sentía su garganta completamente seca.

—Y no es para menos —decía Osakada—. Una no se casa todos los días. Pero tranquila —la chica colocó sus manos en los hombros de la oji-carmín—. Que a partir de esta noche comienza lo mejor.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —la castaña no pareció comprender.

—Hablo de la Luna de Miel. La noche de Marido y Mujer.

—¡Ah!, —la joven se sonrojo al instante—. No… No tienes que decirlo de ese modo.

—¿Entonces cómo quieres que lo diga? —le cuestionó—. ¿Noche de Sexo? ¿Relaciones Sexuales?…

La joven castaña levantó su palma, logrando así interrumpir a Osakada.

—Creo que con Luna de Miel está bien —el sonrojo aún permanecía en sus mejillas.

—Sakuno… —murmuró Tachibana—. ¿Acaso tú y él no han hecho nada?

—¿Nada? —repitió la novia—. Te refieres ¿a dormir juntos? —cuestionó dudando.

—Sí —hablaron Tachibana y Osakada al unísono.

—Bueno… pues no.

—¡¿Qué? —exclamaron ambas chicas.

—Pero acaban de cumplir cinco años de novios ¿No?

—Cinco años, dos meses, una semana, tres días —dijo ella con el tiempo exacto.

—¿Y sigues contando? —cuestionó curiosa Tachibana.

La oji-carmín sólo sonrió para después asentir con la cabeza.

—A veces cuando conoces a alguien especial, lo convierte en el mejor día de tu vida, un día el cual vale la pena recordar.

—¿Entonces tú y él…?

—No —interrumpió Sakuno a Tomoka—. Pero agradezco que él haya esperado hasta este día.

Rápidamente Osakada la tomo de las manos.

—Por favor, deben de darme un sobrino pronto.

—Creo que es muy pronto para ello Tomo-chan, ni siquiera hemos hablado sobre ello.

—Bueno, ya fue suficiente señoritas —las interrumpió Sumire, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ellas—. Ya no tarda en comenzar la ceremonia —advirtió—. Tomoka-chan, Ann-chan, ya deberían de estar en sus lugares.

—Sí —anunciaron las dos al unísono dispuestas a dejar a la nieta y a la abuela a solas.

—Abuela… —habló Sakuno después de ver la puerta cerrarse tras sus amigas—. ¿Él aún no llega? —le cuestionó colocando su mano sobre el pecho—. ¿Y si le pasó algo? —Ryuzaki comenzaba a imaginarse lo peor.

—Tranquila —la calmaba la anciana—. Seguramente debe de ser por el tráfico.

—No lo sé —dudaba la joven—. Él me vio vestida de novia, y eso trae mala suerte —una carcajada por parte de Sumire se dejo escuchar.

—¿Desde cuándo eres supersticiosa? —le preguntó.

—Desde ahora —anunció Sakuno—. Se supone que es la novia quien llega tarde, y el ya lleva quince minutos de retraso.

Sakuno volteó hacía la entrada que recién era abierta bruscamente. Un joven de ojos violetas era acompañado de otro que siempre lucía alegre, pero en aquella ocasión lucía un semblante preocupante.

—¡Nya!, la gente ya se esta poniendo impaciente allá afuera.

—Es verdad —corroboró Momoshiro—. ¿No han sabido algo de él?

—No —dijeron las presentes al unísono.

—De cualquier forma nosotros y los demás seguiremos entreteniendo a los invitados mientras llega, ¿Entendido? —ambas mujeres asintieron y poco después, Momoshiro y Eiji salieron de la habitación. Los minutos pasaban y pasaban.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardara en llegar? Se cuestionó la oji-carmín a la vez que seguía observando el reloj de la pared y el sonido del "Tic-Tac" la ponía más nerviosa aún. Nuevamente marcó el número telefónico, su mirada de tristeza apareció de nuevo al escuchar lo que se suponía, "Por el momento no puedo contestar. Deja tu mensaje".

—Hola… soy Sakuno —la voz de la castaña temblaba a causa del nudo en su garganta—. ¿Dónde estás?, hace una hora que deberías de estar aquí. Comunícate conmigo en cuanto puedas ¿Sí?

—Sakuno… —la anciana se acercaba a su nieta, pero se detuvo al ver que esta se ponía de pie.

—Voy a buscarlo —dijo.

—¿Y dónde piensas buscarlo? —le preguntó.

—No lo sé —admitió—. Pero tampoco puedo quedarme aquí sentada sin hacer nada.

Lo último que escuchó la anciana fue el ruido de la puerta cerrándose tras la castaña.

OoOoOoOoO

El oji-violeta levantó su vista, deteniéndose en la joven castaña que caminaba rápidamente hacía la salida del recinto. Inmediatamente llamo a su novia Ann y a Osakada para salir tras la castaña. El trío le seguía los pasos de cerca, pero fue Tomoka quien habló.

—¿Adónde vas Sakuno?

—¿Adónde más puedo ir? —la oji-carmín se detuvo y volteo para ver a las tres personas cara a cara.

—Pero que tal si él llega y tú afuera buscándolo —sugirió Tachibana.

—Sinceramente —la castaña bajo la mirada—. No creo que eso suceda.

—Muy bien —habló de repente Tomoka, ocasionando que Sakuno levantara la vista—. Yo conduzco —ordenó, arrebatando las llaves a su amiga.

—Pero Tomo-chan…

—Tú estás mal —interrumpió Osakada—. No puedes conducir así —susurraba a la vez que la miraba a los ojos.

La castaña quedó en silencio. Sentía miedo y angustia. Ciertamente no se encontraba en condiciones para conducir, lo que quería era llegar cuanto antes a su destino. Se escucho a la castaña decir "Gracias, Tomo-chan", cuando ambas jóvenes entraban al auto.

—¿Adónde vamos primero? —le preguntó Osakada.

—A su departamento.

—De acuerdo —murmuró Tomoka a la vez que encendía el motor del automóvil blanco en el que viajaban.

—Vamos nosotros también —dijo Ann a Momoshiro

—Sí —la pareja se dirigió a pasos rápidos al auto color azul perteneciente al joven Takeshi.

El camino hacía el edificio de departamentos en el centro de Tokio no había durado demasiado. Osakada se había encargado de ello. Sin embargo no fue así para la castaña para quién había sido el recorrido en auto más largo de su vida. Por alguna razón su corazón latía velozmente, la joven sentía que algo malo la esperaba.

Al salir del auto, Sakuno subió apresuradamente las escaleras. Abrió la puerta del alto edificio y se adentro en el. Se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los elevadores, donde después presiono el botón que la dirigiría al piso tres.

Osakada espero la llegada de Ann y su acompañante. Los había observado desde el retrovisor, y pudo constatar que la seguían de cerca, pero termino por perderlos debido al tráfico. El auto azul se detuvo ante ella, de el descendieron Tachibana y Momoshiro, que seguidos por Osakada entraron en el edificio. Buscaban a Sakuno, pero no la vieron por ninguna parte, por lo que supusieron que ya había subido. El joven y las dos chicas se dirigieron a tomar el elevador.

OoOoOoOoO

Sakuno sintió el elevador detenerse, salió de el una vez que se abrieron las puertas. Se encamino por el largo pasillo, después de unos pasos se detuvo frente a la puerta que marcaba "3-E", instintivamente dirigió su mirada hacía el pequeño letrero que decía "Ryuzaki". Una sonrisa fugaz apareció en su rostro al recordar el día en que llego a vivir al edificio. Volviendo a la realidad, la castaña dio media vuelta, quedando frente a la puerta que marcaba el "3-R", la joven trago saliva al ver que el letrero había desaparecido.

Lentamente levantó su mano y tocó el timbre. No hubo respuesta. Tomó la chapa y la giró, para su sorpresa se encontraba abierta. En su interior todo parecía tranquilo, pero una nota sobre el buro llamo su atención.

"Lo siento… pero no puedo casarme contigo"

A la castaña se le nublo la vista debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, mientras que las palabras anteriormente dichas, cruzaban por su mente.

—Mentiroso —susurró Ryuzaki—. Decías que me querías, que nunca me dejarías.

Sakuno tomó entre sus manos la imagen que se encontraba sobre el buro y termina por arrojar el cuadro contra la pared. El ruido del cristal rompiéndose hizo eco en la habitación, al igual que veía sus sueños rotos alejándose de su vida.

—Kintarou… —susurró la joven mientras se acercaba a tomar la fotografía que ahora que encontraba en el suelo. Un joven pelirrojo se veía feliz abrazando a una joven castaña, y la chica de ojos carmín depositaba un beso en su mejilla—. Me dijiste te quiero, pero nunca llegue a escuchar de tus labios que me amabas.

Finalizó Ryuzaki con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Osakada había quedado estupefacta ante la escena recién observada. Ann quedó sorprendida. Mientras que un sentimiento de impotencia aparecía en Momoshiro, quienes sólo podían observar como su amiga colocaba su mano sobre la boca, tratando de mitigar los sollozos que amenazaban con dejarse escuchar.

.

.

**N/A: **Inicio una nueva historia sobre mi pareja favorita de POT, Ryosaku. =S Quise guardar el suspenso de quien era el Novio hasta el fin del Capitulo. Espero que haya funcionado =). Algunas podrán sentirse decepcionadas, otras tal vez no, pero así da inicio esta historia. Hasta el siguiente Capitulo.


	2. Persuadir

**.:: 02 ::.**

**Persuadir**

Fue Osakada la primera en poner un pie dentro de la habitación. Sakuno levantó la mirada y Tomoka pudo ver como las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. La del lunar no sabía que palabras de consuelo utilizar, y tampoco sabía cómo es que debía reaccionar. Entonces eso ya no le importó más, y Tomoka la abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Ambas habían sido amigas desde hace más de diez años. La castaña fue testigo innumerables veces de la tristeza de Tomoka. De su llanto. De sus alegrías. Al igual que de sus enojos y rabietas. Ahora era el turno de Osakada, a quién las lágrimas le comenzaban a brotar.

—Lo siento —decía Osakada—. En un momento como este no se que decir.

—No digas nada —susurraba la castaña—. Sólo abrázame.

—Sí —aseguró Tomoka mirando a su alrededor—. Pero deberíamos irnos, no es bueno que estés aquí —Sakuno asintió al tiempo que se ponían de pie.

Tachibana y Momoshiro pudieron ver como ambas jóvenes atravesaban el umbral de la puerta dirigiéndose al departamento de enfrente. Osakada con mano firme abrió la puerta que marcaba "3-E" y entró junto con la castaña, seguidos por la pareja.

—Debo quedarme yo también —le murmuraba Ann a Takeshi por lo bajo—. Por favor encárgate de cancelar la recepción y de mandar a los invitados de regreso a casa.

—Lo haré —dijo el oji-violeta.

—Y que se lleven sus regalos —agregó Tachibana—. Ella no los necesitara y podrían tomarlo como una compensación por esta espera que ni siquiera valió la pena.

—De acuerdo.

—Gracias —Ann besó en los labios a su prometido, para después verlo girar dispuesto a irse.

—Espera, Momo-sempai.

—¿Sí? —el peli-negro se detuvo ante el llamado de la castaña.

—Si mi abuela llega a preguntar, dile que me encuentro bien. Sólo necesito un tiempo para pensar las cosas.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, así será —le dijo el hombre, el cual sonrió antes de retirarse del hogar de Ryuzaki.

Sakuno sentía una punzada de dolor, y cayó casi rendida sobre el sofá de la sala. Tomoka la siguió, y tomo lugar a su lado. Ann se había dirigido a la cocina dispuesta a servirle un vaso de agua. Al volver pudo notar las lágrimas aún en su rostro, por lo que después de entregarle el vaso a la castaña, sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y se lo ofreció.

—Toma —dijo.

—Gracias, Ann-chan —decía Ryuzaki—. Pero no tienen…

—Shhh —la calló Osakada—. ¿Qué cosas dices? Somos tus amigas.

—Así es —corroboró Tachibana—. Siempre en las buenas y en las malas. Y ahora son las malas —continuó, una lágrima amenazaba con salir.

La castaña las observo detenidamente y su rostro de tristeza cambio por uno de preocupación.

—Ustedes no deberían llorar —les dijo.

—Claro que deberíamos —dijo sin dudar Tachibana.

—¡Ese Tooyama! —Osakada se había puesto de pie atrayendo la atención de sus dos acompañantes—. Cuando lo vea, vera lo que le espera. ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacer algo así?

—No lo sé —respondió Ryuzaki—. Ayer todo parecía bien. Estaba feliz y alegre.

—O tal vez estuviera fingiendo todo ese amor —respondió de golpe Osakada.

—Seis años de amistad y después cinco de noviazgo… Él no me mintió.

—¿Entonces que pudo pasar?

—A lo mejor no estaba listo —sugirió la castaña.

—¿No estaba listo? —repitió Osakada—. Sakuno, tú misma lo dijiste. Se conocían desde hace más de once años. Y pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo aquí en tu propia casa. Salían a caminar por la tarde y al cine los fines de semana, ¿Cómo en todo este tiempo no pudo darse cuenta de que no estaba listo para casarse?

—Eso ya no importa —susurraba la castaña mientras se acurrucaba—. Él ya no esta. No habrá boda. No más Kintarou. No más paseos al atardecer. Todo eso ya se acabo.

El timbre del celular de Tachibana interrumpió su plática.

—Es Takeshi… —dijo tras verificar de quién se trataba—. Moshi, Moshi… —susurró mientras se alejaba un poco.

—Ann, estoy con el encargado del edificio —se escuchaba decir a Momoshiro.

—¿Y qué ocurre? —le preguntó Tachibana.

—No sé si sea de importancia, pero dice que vio a Tooyama salir con su equipaje. Parece ser que se tomará un largo viaje.

—¿Se va a ir y a dejarla así? —respondió en un murmuró para no ser escuchada por las dos jóvenes.

—Todo parece indicar que sí. Pero escucha esto, aún no termino. También dejo pagado su departamento por un año para que no fuera ocupado.

—¿Por qué haría esa tontería si no va a regresar?

—Ann, creo que Kintarou Tooyama tarde o temprano piensa volver.

—Imposible. Él no puede, no debe.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

Tachibana guardo silencio, del otro lado de la línea se lograba escuchar la respiración de su novio.

OoOoOoOoO

—¿Y qué hay del viaje de Luna de Miel? —preguntó Osakada a Sakuno.

—Nos iríamos dentro de unos días.

—¿Piensas cancelarlo?

—Un viaje a Osaka para dos personas durante una semana, ¿Crees que debería?

—Definitivamente no —respondió sin dudar la del lunar—. Aún podrías hacer ese viaje.

—Debo de pensarlo.

—Como quieras. Pero si yo fuera tú, me iría de cualquier forma —le decía Tomoka—. Sólo piénsalo, ¿Sí? Si no quieres ir sola, yo puedo acompañarte.

—¿Harías eso?

—Claro. Lo tomaríamos como unas vacaciones.

La castaña suspiró. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios para calmar de aquélla forma a su amiga.

—Lo pensare —le aseguró.

OoOoOoOoO

—Hablamos luego —finalizó la joven Tachibana para después terminar la llamada.

Ann dirigió su mirada a Osakada, y esta última pudo distinguir cierta preocupación en su rostro.

—Tomo-chan —la llamó Tachibana—. ¿Puedes acompañarme a la cocina para preparar algunos bocadillos?

—Claro —dijo Tomoka dirigiéndose a la concina junto a Ann.

Sakuno giro hacía la pequeña mesita que se encontraba a su lado y tomo otro pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas. Observó la fotografía del pelirrojo que se encontraba allí. Sujeto el cuadro y sacó la imagen, la joven miro el cuadro y pensó que tal vez ahora pondría una fotografía suya. Nuevamente dirigió la vista a la imagen que se encontraba en su mano. Innumerables preguntas pasaron por su cabeza, pero a ninguna parecía encontrarle respuesta. Finalmente decidió romperla, y así lo hizo.

—Tú me dejaste —murmuraba—. Entonces yo también lo haré. Te dejaré ir… aunque me este muriendo de dolor…

Mientras, Ann informaba a Tomoka de las últimas noticias.

—¿Cómo que se irá?

—Sí.

—¿Pero a dónde? ¿Fuera de la ciudad? ¿Fuera del país?

—No lo sé. El guardia no lo dijo.

—Entonces no me queda más remedio que averiguarlo —le decía Osakada mientras llevaba una charola de emparedados.

—¿Pero que piensas hacer? —Tachibana tuvo que callar cuando entraron en la sala.

Osakada había colocado la charola sobre la mesa de cristal, y Ann que traía dos vasos de refrescos los coloco también sobre la mesa. De pronto habló Osakada.

—Lo siento, pero me ha surgido un inconveniente —dijo a las dos mujeres, causando confusión en Tachibana—. Mi hermano me ha llamado.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Sakuno—. Yo no escuche nada.

—Lo tenía en vibrador —respondió la del lunar entendiendo la pregunta de la castaña—. Tal parece que mi madre tuvo un pequeño accidente.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero está bien? —Ryuzaki parecía preocupada.

—Sí lo está, pero me gustaría ir a verla.

—Puedes irte Tomoka —la oji-carmín dirigió su mirada a Tachibana—. De hecho quisiera estar sola.

—¿Seguro que quieres eso? —preguntó Ann.

—Sí.

—Bien, entonces iré a ayudar a Momoshiro.

—De acuerdo… —susurró la castaña.

—Oye Sakuno ¿Puedes prestarme tu auto? —pidió Tomoka mientras le mostraba las llaves—. Deje el mío afuera de la Iglesia.

—Claro.

—Gracias, lo regresaré lo más pronto posible —dijo Tomoka al dirigirse a la puerta.

—Cuídate, ¿Sí? —le pidió Tachibana, a lo que la castaña asintió, para luego ver la puerta cerrarse tras sus dos amigas.

OoOoOoOoO

Ann y Tomoka habían llegado hasta el vestíbulo, donde se encontraron con Momoshiro, que ya se encontraba algo frustrado.

—No he podido sacarle nada al hombre —dijo al tener a las dos mujeres frente a él.

—Entiendo —murmuró Osakada—. Cuando las palabras no sirven, debe ser el dinero el que hable.

Momoshiro y Tachibana no parecieron entender, por lo que sólo se limitaron a seguir a Tomoka hacía donde se encontraba el guardia.

—Buenas tardes… ah… —Tomoka observó el nombre que traía en su uniforme—. Hiroshi-san… Estoy buscando a Kintarou, ¿Puede decirme dónde esta?

—Lo siento, Señorita. Pero no puedo dar información sobre los inquilinos. Ya se lo dije a su amigo —le informó el hombre canoso observando al oji-violeta.

—Por favor… —presionó Osakada—. Kintarou es mi amigo, y me gustaría saber dónde encontrarlo —la chica estuvo a punto de morderse la lengua al decir aquello.

—Lo siento, Señorita.

No obstante, Osakada sonrió. No tendría más remedio que recurrir al soborno. Rápidamente abrió su bolso y sacó un billete. El acto sorprendió a Takeshi y a Ann.

—Por favor, Hiroshi-san —susurró Tomoka acercando el billete al hombre.

—Creo que empiezo a recordar —dijo el anciano observando detenidamente el billete—. Pero aún no estoy muy seguro.

Tomoka sonrió de nuevo y sacó un billete más.

—Oh, mire —murmuraba Osakada colocándolo en la mesa—. Tiene un hermano gemelo.

—Llevaba sus maletas… —Hiroshi había tomado ambos billetes—. Pidió un taxi y como destino el aeropuerto que esta al norte de la ciudad —el hombre consultó su reloj—. Su vuelo sale en poco más de una hora.

—Muchas gracias… —Tomoka volteó hacía Momoshiro y Tachibana que sólo se miraban entre si—. ¿Qué esperan? —dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —le cuestionó Takeshi.

—A veces las palabras no son suficientes, Momo-sempai.

El trío había salido del edificio, y Osakada se había dirigido hacía el automóvil blanco perteneciente a la castaña.

—¿Qué piensas hacer, Tomoka? —preguntó Ann.

—Ustedes encárguense de cancelar todos los preparativos de la boda —les dijo mientras entraba al auto—. Yo me encargare de Tooyama…

La pareja no tuvo oportunidad de reclamar, el auto se había puesto en marcha, y sólo podían observarlo marchar a gran velocidad. Osakada había sido testigo del romance entre Kintarou y Sakuno. Incluso le aconsejó a su amiga que se acercara a Tooyama después de la partida del Príncipe Ryoma. Tenía muchas preguntas y estaba dispuesta a conseguir las respuestas. Podría ser la amistad hacia la castaña la que la impulsaba a hacer tal cosa. O tal vez la culpa que sentía, porque de cierto modo ella logró unirlos. Pero de algo estaba segura, y era que hablaría con Kintarou Tooyama.


	3. Lo pasado, pasado será

**N/A: **=( Ya las tenía algo abandonadas, Sorry. Me tuve que retirar unos meses, no por falta de inspiración ya que mi musa esta a todo lo que da. Más bien, fue por falta de tiempo para escribir. Ahora en este 2011 ya he vuelto y comienzo actualizando esta historia. Muchas gracias por sus Reviews y aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo =)

.

.

**.: 03 ::.**

**Lo pasado, pasado será**

Los zapatos de tacón resonaban en el limpio piso de aquél aeropuerto. A la joven Osakada no le importo las miradas debido al vestido rosado que llevaba puesto y al adorno en forma de flor de cerezo que adornaba su cabello. Lentamente buscó con la mirada al hombre causante de la desdicha de su amiga. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando divisó a un pelirrojo sentado en la sala de espera, pero aún no podía cantar victoria.

Se acercó al lugar, a pesar de que el hombre se encontraba sentado, parecía tener gran altura. Él vestía un pantalón de mezclilla color azul, una playera negra y una chaqueta negra, que debido a la noche que se acercaba comenzaba a refrescar. La joven confirmo que se trataba de quien buscaba y tomo asiento a un lado del muchacho.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó él sin voltear a verla.

—Busco a un novio. Se perdió camino a la Iglesia —respondió con ironía.

—Eso es algo de lo que no pienso hablarte.

—Y yo no quiero armar un escándalo y que terminen echándome del aeropuerto. Quiero hablar antes contigo. Y la pregunta ganadora es "¿Por qué?"

—¿Se lo dirás a Sakuno? —preguntó Tooyama.

—Si llega a preguntarlo, veré si le conviene escucharlo.

Kintarou suspiró. No sabía por dónde comenzar.

—Sabes que la quiero, ¿Verdad?

—Un hombre no abandona a la mujer que dice querer. Y mucho menos la deja plantada en el altar.

—Creo que nos comprometimos muy pronto —susurró el pelirrojo.

—La conoces desde los doce años y llevaban cinco de novios, ¿Cómo es que no estabas seguro de tus sentimientos antes de comprometerte en matrimonio?

—Llevaban… —repitió Tooyama.

—¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué siguieran siendo novios después de todo esto?

—Supongo que no.

—Aún no me dices la razón. Tiene que ver con el Tenis, ¿Verdad? —por primera vez, Osakada volteó a mirarlo.

—Sí —respondió—. Me ofrecieron una oportunidad de jugar en Inglaterra.

—¿Se lo dijiste alguna vez a Sakuno?

—No.

—Y no tuviste más remedio que dejarla —continuó Tomoka.

—Como se hubiera sentido viéndome jugar ahora que ella no puede hacerlo.

—Feliz de ver que lograste cumplir tu sueño. Feliz de estar junto a ti, de compartir esos momentos juntos.

—No completamente, no como lo hubiera estado con él.

—Así que se trataba de eso —Osakada respondió—. Celos. A pesar de la distancia, Ryoma Echizen se ha vuelto un obstáculo entre ustedes.

—Ella dijo que lo amaba —se defendió Tooyama.

—Fue mucho antes de que ustedes iniciaran una relación —le recordó—. ¡Por Dios! ¡Tenían Doce! Un simple amor platónico, alguien a quien admirar.

—Si es así, ¿Cómo es que sabe todo sobre él? Los torneos en los que participa, todas sus victorias.

—El padre de Ryoma fue un ex alumno de su abuela. Es obvio que conozca todos esos detalles. Es evidente que fue un error lo de ustedes dos, y en parte es culpa mía.

OoOoOoOoO

La castaña se adentro en su habitación y se acercó al enorme espejo observando detenidamente su silueta. Su peinado se había desarreglado al momento de quitarse el velo. Su maquillaje se había corrido a causa de las lágrimas. Y fue cuando no puso más y comenzó a desvestirse. Inició quitándose los aretes de perlas, siguiendo con la gargantilla de su cuello. Estiró su brazo para deslizar el cierre de su espalda, viendo el vestido en el suelo, de alguna forma se sintió liberada.

Una punzada comenzó a sentirse en su mano derecha. Ella se quejó del dolor. Descalza se dirigió hacía el tocador, y en el pequeño espejo pudo ver que sus ojos se encontraban rojos después de tanto llanto. Abrió el primer cajón y sacó el primer frasco de pastillas recetadas por el médico, para colocarlo sobre la cama.

Con su mano derecha, a pesar del dolor, tomo la raqueta que se encontraba en el suelo. El simple hecho de sujetarla por el mango, ocasiono un dolor en su mano que hizo que la soltará de inmediato. Decididamente se agachó y la sujeto de nuevo, esta vez con su mano izquierda. La movió varias veces, como si estuviera golpeando una pelota invisible.

Recordó aquél momento, aquél instante que le había impedido para siempre volver a jugar con su mano derecha. Sonrió al recordar cómo había salido adelante después de eso. Su sueño había terminado, pero seguramente tendría otro. Con su mano temblorosa a causa del dolor, tomo el frasco y saco una pastilla, para después colocarla en su lengua y beber un poco de agua. Perezosamente se hecho en su cama. Sus ojos comenzaron a sentirse pesados. Dio gracias de que las pastillas tuvieran ese efecto secundario. Necesitaba dormir después de tan largo día. Un día que a pesar del dolor, quedaría en el pasado, para llegar a la espera de muchos días más.

OoOoOoOoO

—Sabes que si te vas sin hablar con ella cara a cara, jamás te lo perdonara —aseguró Osakada.

—¿En verdad crees que no me perdone? —le cuestionó él. Tomoka suspiró.

—Tienes razón. Puede que le tome algo de tiempo, pero te terminara perdonando. Pero aún así eso no te justifica.

—Yo pienso volver…

—Ella no te estará esperando, ¿No te da miedo de que rehaga su vida? Dentro de unos meses podría tener a alguien a su lado.

—El único que podría, esta a kilómetros de distancia. Por el momento no tengo de preocuparme —Tooyama estaba seguro de sus palabras, en un movimiento fugaz dirigió su mirada al reloj localizado en su muñeca izquierda. El pelirrojo se puso de pie, seguido por la chica del lunar—. Me despides de ella.

La joven se apresuro y antes de que él diera un paso más, lo sujeto por el brazo.

—¿Adónde crees que vas? —cuestionó Osakada soltándolo de golpe, haciendo que volteara a verla de nuevo—. No voy a permitir que te vayas. No así. Tienes que hablar con ella primero. ¡Debes de decirle porque te vas! ¡Debes de decirle porque la dejas!

—Eso puedes informárselo tú —le respondió el joven.

—Yo no pienso decirle nada —el tono de la voz de la joven iba en aumento. Las personas que caminaban por el lugar comenzaban a mirarlos—. Eso podría lastimarla sino viene de la persona correcta… Tú.

Osakada se llevó su mano a su boca antes de un ligero estornudo. Tooyama dejo en el suelo su bolso de viaje, y se quitó rápidamente su chaqueta ofreciéndosela a Tomoka.

—Ten… —susurró Kintarou al ver que la joven no realizaba ningún movimiento. Sin decir más, Tooyama se la puso sobre los hombros a la chica del lunar.

—La dejaste sola frente a más de cincuenta invitados —murmuraba la joven mirándolo detenidamente—. Si te vas sin darle ninguna explicación, le romperás el corazón.

—No más de lo que se me rompe a mí —le informó Tooyama con tristeza en su voz.

—¿Entonces por qué escoges el tenis antes que a ella? ¿Por qué te vas solo a Inglaterra sin decirle nada, cuando ella podría acompañarte y apoyarte?

—Sabes que mi sueño es ser un gran tenista —le recordó el pelirrojo—. El de Sakuno era destacar en el Tenis Femenino. Juntos seríamos la mejor pareja, además de unidos por nuestro amor, unidos por el tenis. Pero después del accidente el sueño de Sakuno termino. La amo, pero sí se queda a mi lado sufrirá.

—¿Todo esto se lo dijiste alguna vez? —le preguntó Osakada—. ¿Acaso ella te dijo que sufriría? —el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza—. Una persona no abandona a quien dice amar —añadió nuevamente la chica.

Osakada vio como el muchacho tomo de nuevo su equipaje, como se colgaba al hombro el estuche de su raqueta y sujetaba la pequeña maleta de ruedas.

—Si tú te subes a ese avión, no tendrás derecho a volver a su lado. Y te advierto de que si regresas, seré la primera en oponerme a que estés cerca de ella —le decía Tomoka tratando de que el hombre entrará en razón.

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo sólo le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia donde abordaban su avión. La del lunar se acerco a la enorme ventana desde donde se observaba el avión. Pudo ver su propio reflejo frente a la ventana, pudo distinguir una chaqueta sobre sus hombres y por primera vez le puso atención. Se la quitó y sujeto un momento, parecía reconocerla de alguna parte. Sus labios se torcieron con el simple hecho de recordarlo. Tomoka dirigió su mirada al avión que ya comenzaba a despegar, dirigió de nuevo la vista a la chaqueta que se encontraba entre sus manos.

—Dices amarla, y ni siquiera cuidas de sus regalos. Kintarou Tooyama… eres un idiota.

La joven mujer se dispuso a salir del aeropuerto y se dirigió a paso rápido hacía la salida. La chaqueta colgaba ahora de su brazo. Una chaqueta que había sido un regalo de Sakuno tan sólo unos meses atrás debido al fuerte frío de invierno. La de ojos carmín pensó que sería un buen regalo de navidad para su novio.

Por la mente de Tomoka de pronto cruzo otra cosa. ¿Sería capaz de contarle todo lo recién hablado a Sakuno o simplemente lo callaría? Después de todo, ¿Qué sería peor para una mujer? ¿Ser abandonada sin explicación? ¿O a pesar de que te digan "Te Amo", sentirte completamente sola?


	4. Sacrificio

**N/A: **OMG! Ya tenía un poco olvidada esta historia xP. Pero bueno, como siempre digo, no importa que pasen semanas (Coaf Coaf o meses) seguiré actualizando mis historias. Ya sin más un nuevo Capítulo =S En esta historia Ryoma *-* aparecerá a partir del capítulo seis :D

.

.

**.:: 04 ::.**

**Sacrificio**

Aquella mañana la castaña se sentó en el sofá. Tomo el control remoto del televisor y lo encendió. Su cabello era sujetado por una coleta. Usaba una falta color celeste, un poco arriba de las rodillas. Una chaqueta color rosa pastel, finalizando con unas sandalias a fuego. Vio el reloj de pulsera en su muñeca izquierda, marcaba dos minutos después de las nueve. La castaña bostezo, el primero del día. Ya habían pasado tres días, y la joven se sentía algo triste. Esos últimos días le habían servido para pensar. Aun para ella, eran confusos sus sentimientos. El de tristeza era algo seguro, cada vez que veía la imagen del que ahora sería su esposo, las lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

Lo que no entendía era ese sentimiento de paz… de tranquilidad que también la invadía. Sus despertares eran alegres, muy a pesar de su desdicha amorosa. El timbre de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos.

—Ya voy —musitó para mitigar el sonido del "Ding-Dong".

La joven se dirigió hacia la puerta, para después girar la perilla. Una mujer mayor la esperaba del otro lado, la cual sólo sonrió al ver a su nieta.

—Abuela —la castaña abrió paso para que entrara al lugar —¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó extrañada después de abrazarla.

—¿Qué no puedo visitar a mi nieta? —cuestionó la anciana tomando asiento en el sofá.

La castaña la observo curiosa, sin embargo comprendía la principal razón de su visita.

—Estoy bien, abuela —la joven tomo asiento a lado de la anciana—. Que Kintarou me haya dejado plantada no va a matarme.

—Se que eres fuerte, pero algo así lastima a cualquier mujer.

—No digo que no estoy lastimada por que fue algo que me dolió. Pero no permitiré que eso termine con mi vida.

—Se que casarte era algo importante para ti —susurraba Sumire—. Tener al apoyo de alguien, que te protegiera y te cuidara… y más si se trata de ése hombre la castaña se puso de pie al instante.

—Ese hombre no merece ni que se le mencione. Tratar a sus hijas como simples mercancías para que sean el trofeo de un hombre rico.

—El matrimonio arreglado es algo que aún acostumbran algunos padres para sus hijos.

—Lo sé, abuela. Pero el hecho de que me haya ocurrido a mi. Es un padre irresponsable al ni siquiera pedir mi opinión —la castaña suspiró.

—Tienes razón. No sé qué es lo que pasaba por su cabeza contestó la anciana.

—Aires de grandeza. Orgullo. Y ahora… —susurraba la castaña cruzándose de brazos—. Sus hijas no hacemos más que huir de él, escondiéndonos como si fuéramos unas delincuentes.

—¿Sabías que Sayako regreso con él?

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? —la castaña palideció ante la noticia—. Se supone que estaba fuera del país.

—No lo sé. Pero lo que en realidad vengo a decirte… es que saldré del país.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —cuestionó la castaña.

—Semanas. Meses. No estoy segura.

—¿Que vas a hacer tanto tiempo fuera?

La anciana guardo un silencio momentáneo, pensando muy bien su respuesta.

—Tengo que dar algunas conferencias.

—¿Conferencias? ¿Algunas? —repitió la joven al momento de que tomaba su lugar en el sofá—. ¿Tanto tiempo?

—Lo siento, pero no puedo evitar que asi sea. Por lo menos me ire mas tranquila al saber que no correrás ningún riesgo.

—¿Ningun riesgo? Si. A casarse sin amor se le podría decir riesgoso.

—Escúchame. Si ella lo decidió así, no queda mas remedio que aceptarlo.

—¿Como puedo aceptarlo? Si ahora yo estuviera casada, ella no hubiera tenido que volver —Ryuzaki Sakuno desvió su mirada—. Ahora ella tomará mi lugar.

—Lo sé. Lo sé. Pero no hay nada que nosotras podamos hacer —dijo la anciana mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta siendo observada por su nieta—. Mi vuelo sale en un par de horas, así que debo irme. Te llamo en cuanto llegue.

—¡Espera, abuela! —la castaña se puso de pie al ver cerrarse la puerta tras la mujer—. No me has dicho a donde irás… ni en donde te hospedaras.

La castaña en aquél momento se quedo de pie recordando lo recién hablado con su abuela. No comprendía el comportamiento de la joven que llevaba por nombre Sayako Mootori. Nuevamente el timbre de su departamento hizo eco. Y saliendo de sus pensamientos se dirigió apresurada a abrir la puerta.

—Abuela… Olvidaste decirme… —la oji-carmín callo al instante al ver a la chica de largo cabello negro, cuyos ojos se encontraban ocultos tras unos lentes de sol.

Sin pedir permiso la muchacha entro al lugar y busco el lugar más cómodo.

—Saya-nee... —murmuró Ryuzaki Sakuno al pie del umbral de la puerta. Al darse cuenta de su situación, cierra la puerta y se dirige hacia la joven que ya la esperaba impaciente. Sin embargo, la castaña aun no salía de su asombro.

—La abuela me acaba de decir que regresaste con Papá —murmuró Ryuzaki a la vez que la observaba detenidamente.

—Lo supuse al verla salir —la peli-negra se quito sus gafas dejando ver unos ojos de color negro como la noche—. No quería responder a sus preguntas, por lo que espere a que se fuera para que no me viera.

Finalmente la Ryuzaki tomo asiento junto a la mujer que no aparentaba más de veintisiete años.

—¿Por qué volviste?

La peli-negra sonrió mientras sacaba algo de su bolso, para después arrojar dicho objeto sobre la mesa de cristal. Sakuno pudo ver que se trataba de un periódico local de tan sólo cuatro días atrás. Ella lo tomo con sus manos y sus ojos se detuvieron en una pequeña noticia "El dia de mañana contraen matrimonio Ryuzaki Sakuno y Tooyama Kintarou" La castaña suspiró y dirigió de nuevo su mirada a la joven.

—¿Acaso volviste para mi boda?

—Claro. Lástima que me hubiera enterado por el periódico y no porque me llegara tu invitación —la peli-negra suspiro—. Yo que solo venia a tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones. Tal vez pasar por tu casa, tocar a tu puerta y decir "Sorpresa". Pero creo que eso ahora ya no importa.

—¿Por qué aceptaste volver? —le cuestionó sin más, Ryuzaki.

La recién llegada guardo silencio ante la pregunta hecha, para después dirigir una sonrisa forzada a la castaña.

—Por ti… —murmuró—. Si no hubiera vuelto y aceptado ese matrimonio, el habría venido a buscarte y obligado a casarte. Eras tú o yo… Y mejor yo.

—¿De que sirve sacrificarte? Ni siquiera lo quieres. Es probable que ni siquiera lo hayas visto, ¿Verdad?

—No lo he visto en persona —la joven Sayako sonreía tímidamente—. Pero conozco algunos detalles. Akatsuki Ren. Veintiocho años. Un metro con ochenta de altura, ¿Acaso se oye tan mal?

—¿Y crees poderte enamorar de él?

—En esta situación lo veo difícil. Tú y yo somos iguales Sakuno. No creemos en el amor a primera vista. Al contrario, creemos en aquel en el que se convive día a día. La verdad no creo que esto vaya a funcionar.

—Entonces no lo hagas —continuó la castaña.

Sayako Mootori dirigió nuevamente la mano hacia su bolso. Saco lo que parecia ser una especie de invitación. Sakuno pudo observarla detenidamente una vez que le fue entregada en sus manos.

—Demasiado tarde. La boda es mañana.

—¡Debes de estar bromeando!

—¿Acaso estoy sonriendo? —preguntó Mootori con ironia en su voz, para después ponerse de pie para dirigirse hacia la puerta—. Si las cosas fueran de otra menera te diría que no faltaras. Que siendo una persona importante para mi, me gustaría que estuvieras ahí. Pero las cosas son de esta manera y me gustaría que no fueras. Sólo quería que supieras… que ya eres libre.

Sakuno solamente puedo observarla marchar, ahí en medio de la habitación, sosteniendo esa invitación entre sus manos, la cual segundos más tarde leyó a detalle. Estaban solas. Y ahora una tenía que ceder por el bien de la otra. ¡No! No estaban solas. Se tenían la una a la otra. Una idea descabellada paso por su cabeza. Tomo el teléfono inalámbrico esperando a que le contestaran del otro lado de la línea.

—Buenos días, señorita. Quisiera saber el horario de los vuelos de mañana que hay hacia la ciudad de Nueva York —la castaña guardo silencio mientras le daban los detalles—. Muy bien. Quiero el vuelo sin escalas, el de la una de la tarde. Dos boletos a nombres de Ryuzaki Sakuno y Mootori Sayako. Gracias…

La chica al finalizar la llamada, tomo su bolso y las llaves de su auto para después salir de su departamento.

OoOoOoOoO

El día de la boda había llegado. La peli-negra se observó en el espejo sonriendo con ironía. En un día en que la novia debería estar llena de felicidad, ella sólo podía sentir tristeza. Casarse con un desconocido, era una de sus peores ideas. Dirigió su mirada al reloj. Marcaba las once de la mañana con treinta. Solo treinta minutos más y daría inicio su martirio. Pensó en los invitados, a la mayoría no los conocía. Fue entonces cuando su mente se dejo llevar por viejos recuerdos.

.

. . .

. . . . .

_Por primera vez en su vida, Sayako había visto a la castaña con un semblante de enfado, algo casi inexistente en su carácter dulce. Miro completa decisión en sus ojos al tratar devolver el saque a aquél hombre. Pero la oji-carmín fallo en el intento. A sus quince años era buena, pero no lo suficiente para vencerlo._

—_¿Por qué no te detienes ya? No puedes vencerme —susurró con desde el hombre—. Te casaras y ya está decidido._

_A sus diecisiete años, Sayako lo único que podía hacer era observar._

—_¿Cómo puede un padre tratar a sus hijas como objetos? —con su mano izquierda, Sakuno tomo la pelota de tenis, mientras que con la derecha empuñaba la raqueta con determinación, apuntando instintivamente al hombre que tenia frente a ella. Sus mejillas se encontraban completamente sonrojadas, no sabía si era debido al enojo que sentía, o a la vergüenza de hablar en voz alta—. Tú y yo tenemos opiniones completamente diferentes. Así que, Padre; tendré que decir que mi respuesta es "No". Yo quiero ser novia, amiga, amante y esposa… —la castaña trago saliva ante esas palabras. Nunca había imaginado decirlas—. Quiero que me elija el hombre que vaya a estar a mi lado, ¡Él y sólo él! No quiero ser el capricho de un hombre rico que me quiere para esposa de su hijo —finalizó la castaña lanzando un saque._

—_Ya esta decido, el matrimonio tarde o temprano va a realizarse —el hombre devolvió el saque sin dificultad. Ella busco hacer lo mismo, pero la raqueta se safo de su mano ante el poder del saque del oponente. Un dolor en su mano derecha la invadió_.

. . . . .

. . .

.

—Ése mismo dia perdiste tu libertad, al igual que tu sueño. Crei que con tu boda estarías a salvo de esa vieja promesa… pero ahora, las cosas son así —Sayako levantó la cabeza con orgullo—. Porque aquí estoy yo para salvarte.

—Lo mismo digo…

El delgado cuerpo femenino cubierto por el blanco vestido volteó hacia la voz, y ahí estaba ella, mostrando una de sus sonrisas más dulces.

—Sakurin ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Mootori.

—Saya-nee —comenzó hablando la castaña—. Ya no somos unas niñas para que te culpes por el florero que le rompí a la abuela. No puedo permitir que tomes mi lugar y te cases. Así que… estoy aquí para salvarte. No hagas este sacrificio.

—No estoy asiendo ningún sacrificio.

—¿Entonces a qué se le llama casarse sin amor? Con un hombre al que no has visto ni una sola vez. Mírate. No sabes nada sobre ése hombre.

—No importa.

—Claro que importa. Casarse con un hombre que tu ames claro que importa. Despertar junto a él cada mañana. Desayunar juntos. Tener hijos. Debes de hacer todas esas cosas, pero con un hombre que al tan sólo verlo tu corazón comience a latar velozmente. Por favor, no hagas esto. Sé que en realidad no quieres hacerlo.

—Pero hay solamente dos opciones. O te casas tú o me caso yo.

—Te olvidas de una tercera, "Que no se case ninguna". Saya-chan, vámonos de aquí. Vámonos lejos.

—¿Qué? —Sayako negó con la cabeza—. Vete. Encuentra a alguien que te ame.

—Escucha tu propio consejo. En algún lugar del mundo debe de estar ése hombre del que te enamores. Y créeme que no es el que te espera en el altar.

Lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por el rostro de la peli-negra, las cuales intento limpiar con sus manos. Ya no tenía nada que perder. "Sácame de aquí, por favor" Bastaron esas palabras para que la menor de las mujeres tomara tiernamente la mano de la mayor, justo como no lo hacía hace mucho tiempo.


	5. Secretos

**.:: 05 ::.**

**Secretos**

El avión se detuvo por fin en la pista de aterrizaje. El Piloto dio la bienvenida a los pasajeros, para que después se dispusieran a bajar. Las dos chicas se dirigieron por sus maletas. Al salir del aeropuerto, Sayako se llevó sus brazos a la cintura… buscar un lugar dónde hospedarse sería el siguiente paso.

—De acuerdo –respondió la castaña ante la sugerencia de la joven—. ¿Crees que con esto nos alcanza para una habitación? —preguntó mostrando el fajo de dólares que había solicitado al banco antes de salir del País.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo? —cuestionó la peli-negra a la vez que cruzaba los brazos y volteaba a su alrededor—. Guarda eso. Mostrándolo de esa manera es como decir "Hey. Aquí estoy. Por favor, vengan a robarme" —ante las palabras dichas, la castaña asintió.

—Lo siento —se disculpó mientras se encogía de hombros y guardaba nuevamente el dinero. Segundos después, Mootori diviso un taxi y ambas subieron.

El hombre tras el volante comenzó a hablar. La castaña estuvo a punto de gritar ¿Cómo rayos le había pasado por la cabeza ir a los Estados Unidos sin siquiera hablar de forma decente el Ingles?

—¿Eh? —susurró la castaña a la vez que volvía de nuevo en si—. Oh… cierto —añadió mientras sacaba algo de su bolso. Sayako supuso que se trataba de un diccionario al verla tratar de leerlo. La peli-negra levantó una ceja al ver que ni siquiera las clases en el Colegio lograron salvarla—. Plis… Can you… —intentó hablar Sakuno.

Sayako suspiró— Deja eso —pidió—. Mr. the Hotel… —siguió Mootori, Ryuzaki sólo pudo ver como la mayor le daba órdenes al taxista en un Ingles más que perfecto.

—Veo que haz mejorado tu ingles —comenzó a hablar Sakuno al ver que el auto iniciaba su marcha.

—Claro —comentó la mayor a la vez que cruzaba sus piernas con elegancia—. He vivido años en este país. Mr. What time is? —preguntó la peli-negra al hombre.

—It's twenty after three.

—Thank you —dijo Sayako al mismo tiempo que ponía su reloj de muñeca a las tres con veinte minutos —a pesar de la luz del día, salió un bostezo de la joven—. Espero que para ti no sea difícil acostumbrarte al nuevo horario —dijo a la muchacha.

—Estoy bien — respondía Ryuzaki contagiándose del bostezo.

Debido al tránsito de la ciudad el camino se les había hecho eterno. El auto se detuvo frente a un alto edificio. Cuando se encontraban en la recepción del Hotel, pidieron una habitación para dos y al instante recibieron la llave de la habitación. Se dirigieron hacia el lugar localizado en el piso ocho. Abrieron la puerta marcada con el "809", encontrándose con una decoración lujosa. La castaña dirigió su mirada al techo del cual colgaba una preciosa lámpara, la oji-carmin suspiró.

—Saya-chan ¿Por qué pediste venir a un lugar tan caro como este?

—Tranquila —la calmo la peli-negra—. Estaremos en esta ciudad sólo un par de días, hay que aprovecharlo —continuó a la vez que se recostaba en una de las dos camas disponibles.

—Espero que para entonces papá haya salido de la ciudad —la castaña tomo asiento en el sofá color beige—. ¿Piensas volver a Japón conmigo o te quedaras aquí? —le cuestionó Ryuzaki ignorando que la peli-negra cerraba sus ojos lentamente—. Yo pienso volver a Japón. Tengo mi florería. Ahí están mis amigos, y también mi abuela —la joven espero respuesta, pero no la recibió— ¿Saya? ¿Sayako? —la castaña se puso de pie y se encamino hacía Mootori y pudo observar que estaba profundamente dormida. La joven le siguió y se recostó en la cama que se encontraba a lado. Lentamente cerros sus ojos, dejándose caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

OoOoOoOoO

El hombre mayor barría el suelo de mármol buscando que quedara completamente limpio. Unos pasos llamaron su atención, alguien caminaba por el amplio vestíbulo. Con curiosidad dirigió su mirada pudiendo distinguir una silueta femenina, cuyo rostro tenía un característico lunar en la mejilla.

—¿Osakada-san?

La chica respondió al llamado y se acercó rápidamente al hombre.

—Dígame…

El hombre sacó algo del bolsillo de su pantalón. Un sobre color blanco se encontraba doblado ya en su mano listo para entregarlo a la mujer.

-¿Qué es? —le cuestionó la chica desconfiada e intrigada.

—No lo sé —respondió el anciano—. Ryuzaki-san me encargo que se la entregara a usted, y sólo a usted.

Osakada, llena de curiosidad tomo la carta diciendo un simple "Gracias", para alejarse unos pasos y leer la carta tranquilamente. Desdobló la carta y se dio cuenta de que un conjunto de llaves se encontraba en su interior. Reconoció las líneas escritas por el puño y letra de Ryuzaki.

_Tomo-chan_

_Si estas leyendo esto, es porque ahora mismo me encuentro fuera de Japón. Hay tantas cosas que hubiera querido contarte desde hace mucho tiempo, pero algo me lo impedía. De alguna manera sé que tú me hubieras entendido, siempre lo haces, y seguramente en este momento querrás reprocharme el no haberte contado antes un secreto que te he estado escondiendo, pero después de todo ¿Quién no guarda alguno?_

_Veras, siempre creíste que era hija única. No te culpo, todos creyeron eso y yo no los corregí. Sin embargo, tengo una hermana mayor, su nombre es Sayako y vivió en el extranjero junto a mi madre desde los ocho años. Te habrá llegado de pronto el recuerdo de Sakura Ryuzaki, pues ese es otro pequeño secreto, su nombre de soltera era Sakura Yoshimori, hermana de Kei Yoshimori, mi verdadero padre. Sakura y su esposo ayudaron a Meiko, mi verdadera madre, a separarse de Kei, después de todo era un mal hombre. Era raro por decir nulo el día en que no bebía. El dinero se lo gastaba en apuestas con ricos compañeros de juego. Pero Meiko no pudo más cuando aposto algo más que el dinero… a una de sus hijas. Kei no tardó en descubrir que también era desafortunado en el juego y evidentemente perdió y una de sus hijas quedó comprometida en matrimonio con el hijo de un poderoso empresario._

Tomoka detuvo su lectura, se llevó una mano hacia su boca para calmar el grito que estaba a punto de dar. Tenía muchas preguntas formándose en su cabeza. Dirigió sus ojos de vuelta a las palabras escritas. Seguir leyendo le podría dar las respuestas que buscaba.

_En ese mismo instante, Meiko nos tomo a mí y a mi hermana y buscó ayuda en la única persona que podía confiar… Sakura. Poco después vino el divorcio de Meiko y Kei, aun así seguía tras nosotras diciendo que tenía que pagar esa deuda. Con el tiempo él fue arrestado por diversos cargos. Meiko fue a trabajar al extranjero, pudiéndose llevar sólo a Sayako y dejándome a mi a cargo de Sakura. Meiko murió dos años después. Sakura y su esposo terminaron por adoptarme. Mientras que Sayako fue adoptada por la familia Mootori para la cual trabajaba Meiko. Ellos terminaron encariñados con Sayako al igual que los Ryuzaki conmigo, y doy muchas gracias por eso. Ahora, Kei logró encontrar a Sayako. Y ella aceptó el trato y de esta forma Kei me dejaría en paz a mí. Pero como entenderás no puedo permitir que eso ocurra. No puedo dejar que Sayako se adentre en un matrimonio sin amor. No puedo dejarla sacrificar su felicidad por mi bien. Escaparemos. Huiremos nuevamente de él. Por favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie. Sabrás de mí en cuanto pueda. Te quiere, Sakuno._

Los ojos de la chica del lunar miraban fijamente el papel y su contenido, al tiempo que susurraba algunas palabras, para después sujetarse su cabello.

—No… No puede ser. Todo esto… no puede ser cierto —se escuchó decir para si misma. Al suspirar trato de calmarse, mientras buscaba en el interior de su bolso de mano color rojo-. Lo siento Sakuno —murmuraba mientras tecleaba algunos números de su celular…

_El numero que marco se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de servicio. Favor de llamar más tarde._

—Oh, Ryuzaki-sensei ¿Por qué no contesta en un momento así?

Tomoka oprimió diferentes números nuevamente, debía informarle a su amiga.

_Hablas al teléfono de Tachibana Ann. Por el momento no puedo contestar, así que deja un mensaje…_

—Ann-chan —comenzó a gritar Osakada—. ¡S.O.S.! ¡Emergency! ¡Sakuno se fue de la ciudad! ¡Del país! ¡Tal vez hasta del mismo continente! ¡Es importante que nos veamos inmediatamente! ¡Devuélveme la llamada lo más rápido que puedas! —finalizaba la muchacha a la vez que iba camino hacia la salida— ¡Rayos! —refunfuñaba—. ¿En un momento como este donde están todos?

OoOoOoOoO

La habitación lucía lujosa, justamente como la de un caro hotel estadounidense. El hombre se acomodó una vez más en su sillón. Una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios. Sus masculinas manos sostenían la hoja que recién había recibido, y pensar que ése simple papel le cambiaria la vida. Y es que no todos los días tu padre te pide que te cases con una desconocida.

—Eres linda —murmuraba a la vez que trazaba los largos cabellos castaños con sus masculinos dedos, en la fotografía adjunta al e-mail—. Decir "No" sin haberla visto —decía después de tomar un sorbo de su copa de vino—. Muy típico de ti, Ryoma —una intensa carcajada inundo la habitación—. Quiero ver tu cara cuando te lo diga. Y ya estoy ansioso de verte… Ryuzaki Sakuno.

El hombre continuó observando detenidamente la fotografía, buscando grabarse cada facción de su rostro. Sin duda, casarse con la chica, sería un sacrificio muy divertido y entretenido.

.

.

**N/A: **¡Sigo viva! ¡OMG! Como quisiera que lo que pensara se escribiera al instante en el Word, pero no. Después de un —largo— tiempo, tengo oportunidad de sentarme frente a la computadora y dedicarle unos momentos a esta historia. ¿Y qué les pareció? ¿Alguna idea de quién es el chico del final?... yo creo que sí. Antes de irme les agradezco que sigan al pendiente de esta historia, ¡Muchas gracias! Cada comentario que dejan con su opinión me hace muy feliz :)

~Matta ne


	6. La Propuesta

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen todo es de Takeshi Konomi. Sólo Sayako Mootori y algunos otros que no reconozcan son de mi creación.

.

.

**.:: 06 ::.**

**La Propuesta**

Sakuno Ryuzaki se detuvo unos pasos después de entrar en el bar del hotel. Contempló su alrededor, algunas mesas con hombres bebiendo, seguramente hablando de negocios. En otras, simplemente algún hombre se dedicaba a beber en solitario. Divisó a un par de metros la barra y con paso decido se dirigió hacia ella. Se sentó en uno de los banquillos, y nerviosa colocó sus manos sobre su regazo. Miró atentamente al barman a la vez que por su cabeza cruzaba la pregunta de que pedir. Su inglés era malo y más malo aún era su conocimiento sobre bebidas alcohólicas, lo más que llegaba a beber era un trago de sake el día de su cumpleaños. Sin duda el hecho de que su cuerpo no pudiera tolerarlo le había hecho comprender que el alcohol no había sido creado para que ella lo bebiera.

—¿Qué quieres tomar?

Sakuno había levantó su cabeza sorprendida ante la frase dicha en un perfecto japonés. El hombre frente a ella, de un cabello rojo como la sangre y dueño de unos ojos verdes como la esmeralda, vestía con una camisa blanca de manga larga, sobre ésta un chaleco negro. La castaña, aunque no pudiera ver el color de su pantalón, apostaría a que era negro. Ésa ropa, sumado al emblema que representaba al hotel, hacían inconfundible al cantinero del bar. Una sonrisa se asomó en su avergonzado rostro, al menos se había encontrado con alguien que hablara su idioma.

—Un vaso de agua por favor.

.

.

.

Ryoga Echizen se encontraba en su casa en Nueva York cuando recién había recibido un sobre que venía desde Japón de parte de su padre Nanjiroh. Dentro del sobre amarillo venía una carta en la que su padre le explicaba con detalle cómo es que necesitaba de su ayuda.

Como inicio había mencionado que recurrió primeramente a Ryoma, pero éste último se negó al instante. Ryoga se sintió decepcionado al ser considerado la segunda opción, pero después de leer un par de líneas lo comprendió. "_Casarse con Sakuno Ryuzaki_" Y es que para Ryoma, a sus veintitrés años lo menos que le interesaba era el matrimonio. Un par de líneas después se enteró de que la muchacha fue compañera de clases de Ryoma _"Eso tenía sentido. Ambos se conocen desde hace años"_ Sin mencionar que la abuela de la joven fue entrenadora del equipo de tenis masculino al que perteneció Ryoma durante su estancia en Seigaku, y la anciana pidió la ayuda de Nanjiroh para convencer a Ryoma, ésta no tardó en descubrir que el muchacho no era muy obediente hacía su padre.

Tuvo que leer la carta dos veces y aún sin creerlo marcó al número que le había dado Nanjiroh. Sonó tres veces antes de que alguien del otro lado contestara.

—¿Sumire Ryuzaki? —habló Ryoga tan sólo escuchar que contestaban la línea.

—_Sí… tú debes de ser Ryoga._

—Así es…

—_¿Y piensas ayudarme?_

—Por lo que leí en la carta, la ayuda no es para usted sino para su nieta —le corrigió el Echizen—. Pero considero que es extremo casarse con el simple fin de alejar a Sakuno de su padre.

—_¿Sin honoríficos?_ —Ryoga bufó—. _La tratas con mucha confianza sin siquiera conocerla ¿Acaso ya has aceptado… ayudarla?_ —él no respondió—. _¿Qué te parecería conocerla?_

—Eso estaría bien… —aunque se había enterado un poco sobre ella leyendo la información que le fue enviada, quería saber más. No sólo que su bebida favorita era la Ponta de Cereza y que su deporte preferido era el tenis.

—_Mira tú correo…_

Ryoga hizo caso a las palabras de la anciana. Se dirigió a su cama, sobre ella se encontraba su computadora portátil. Tomándose su tiempo pero igual de impaciente, inició abriendo su correo personal. Tenía un nuevo mensaje con el nombre de la joven. Lo abrió apresuradamente y la imagen de una joven castaña no tardo en aparecer. En ella se apreciaba como iba vestida con un kimono color rosa, que con su blanca piel la hacían lucir hermosa. Su cabello se encontraba suelto, era largo, ligeramente ondulado y con una flor adornándolo. Ryoga Echizen sonrió.

—_¿Y?_ —preguntó la anciana desde la otra línea.

—De acuerdo, lo haré —el joven guardo un silencio momentáneo—. ¿Pero qué obtengo yo a cambio? —del otro lado se escuchó una risa—. Acaso pensaba que mí _SÍ_ sería gratis, lamento desilusionarla Ryuzaki-sensei.

—_¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ —preguntó la anciana, ya con un poco más de seriedad.

—Veamos… —el peli-negro hizo un recuento en voz alta—. Primero… tendré que regresar a Tokio por que como mi futuro suegro ésta allá, ella y yo tendremos que fingir ser la pareja perfecta y locamente enamorada frente a él. Segundo… por tal motivo me veré en la necesidad de abandonar brevemente Nueva York y mi actual trabajo, pero eso no sería un verdadero problema ya que puedo trabajar desde allá. Tercero… decirle a mi familia que me caso, aunque supongo que mi padre ya lo tendrá todo solucionado. Cuarto… ¿Y qué hay de su ex novio? Ése tal Tooyama podría volver y dañar mi integridad física… —añadió de forma trágica—. No diré más sólo, porque ahora no se me viene a la mente… Así que será mejor que sea una muy buena cantidad…

—_¿Yenes?_

—¡Por supuesto que Yenes! ¿Qué creía? ¡No hablo de raquetas ni de pelotas de tenis!

—_Muy bien… Muy bien. Pero quiero hablar con ambos primero._

Y así es como Ryoga Echizen había salido de su casa con maleta en mano rumbo al hotel que le dijo Sumire. Su nieta se comunicó con ella dejándole un mensaje de voz en su teléfono celular. Dejó Tokio junto con su hermana y ambas se habían hospedado en un hotel de Nueva York. Por eso estaba en aquél momento en el mismo hotel, en la habitación 910, tan sólo un piso arriba del de la joven. Y por si fuera poco ya debía presentarse ante ella. Al dejar sus maletas de nuevo en el suelo se dispuso a buscar a Sakuno… por todo el hotel si era incluso necesario. Y casi lo fue, busco en el área de la piscina, en el restaurante, alrededor del hotel e incluso en el spa. Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido e ir a preguntar a recepción en que habitación se encontraba la castaña, recordó que aún le hacía falta revisar el bar.

A pesar de encontrarse lejos, Ryoga observó como Sakuno hablaba animadamente con el barman. Mientras tanto, la castaña nunca se había imaginado que Pete Inoue, con sus rojizos cabellos fuera hijo de padre japonés, y por ende manejara fluidamente ambos idiomas. Más fue su sorpresa, que con tan sólo verla él supiera que fuera japonesa. Sakuno Ryuzaki ahora ya con un vaso de jugo de naranja frente a ella sonreía una vez más ante el comentario del peli-rojo. Su timidez había quedado a un lado cuando Pete comenzó a hablarle y entre trago y trago de naranja se había sincerado con él. _¿Cómo era que una joven se encontraba en un bar de Nueva York?_ Y contó su verdad a medias… que su novio la dejo en el altar y decidió escapar de Tokio. Que su padre quería casarla a la fuerza, no, eso no tenía por qué saberlo.

Sakuno no prestó atención cuando un joven se sentó junto a ella en la barra y le ordenó un whisky a Pete. Él la miró de reojo, cosa que paso desapercibido para la joven.

—Japonesa ¿Eh? —Sakuno volteó a mirarlo en cuanto le escuchó hablando en japonés.

Con un poco de vergüenza y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas ella asintió. Él era alto y apuesto, de cabellos negros y con un aire muy conocido.

—Me llamo Ryoga.

La castaña asintió nuevamente. No sabía si presentarse ella también, después de todo era un completo extraño. Después de un debate mental entre las consecuencias positivas y negativas, un poco cohibida Sakuno decidió presentarse por simple cortesía.

—Sakuno —dijo ella mientras tomaba un trago de su jugo. Él pareció sonreír y la observó detenida y seriamente.

—Tu abuela… Sumire Ryuzaki me ha hablado mucho de ti.

La castaña tosió ante las palabras dichas por él y acto seguido lo miró con terror ¿Acaso lo conocía? ¿Sí era así de dónde? ¿Y de dónde conocía a su abuela?

—¿Cómo es que conoce a mi abuela? —cuestionó con curiosa preocupación.

—Pidió mi ayuda —la joven se acomodo en su asiento interesándose en la plática que le brindaba Ryoga.

—¿Ayuda para qué?

—Para alejarte de tu padre.

Ryuzaki entre abrió sus labios, eso no podía estar pasando. Lo que se estaba imaginando no podía ser cierto ¿O sí? Se humedeció sus labios antes de hablar.

—¿Cómo? —cuestionó al fin, pensaba que no sería capaz de articular palabra.

—Casándome contigo. —sí, sí era lo que se imaginaba. Su abuela le había conseguido un esposo. Sakuno comenzó a negar con la cabeza en un intento desesperado por que la situación en la que se encontraba no fuera real—. Y quiere vernos ahora mismo.

—¿Qué? —ella levantó la vista para encararlo a los ojos—. ¿Mi abuela? ¿Dónde está? —le cuestionó con voz temblorosa.

—Está aquí.

Sakuno parpadeó confusa.

—Aquí en Nueva York —susurró para sí misma mientras el otro sujetaba entre sus dedos el vaso de whisky.

—Aquí en el hotel.

"_¡No puede ser!"_ La joven mujer se puso inmediatamente de pie mirando al hombre con decisión.

—¿Sabe en qué habitación se encuentra? —él asintió levemente impresionado, los ojos de la castaña brillaban. No sabría decir porque… ¿Emoción? ¿Tristeza? ¿Enojo? ¿Preocupación? Podría ser cualquier cosa—. Por favor Ryoga-san… llévame con ella.

Él asintió nuevamente, convencerla había sido fácil.

—Y así lo haré, ella quiere vernos ¿Recuerdas?

Sakuno asintió, más que nada, intrigada por la propuesta de su abuela al joven frente a ella.

.

.

.

Ryoma Echizen contemplaba el techo de su suite, recostado en la cama y con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. Se encontraba en aquél momento en Australia, recién había finalizo el _Australian Open_, por lo que después de coronarse como Campeón, prefería descansar en su suite, que salir a pasear por las calles. Dirigió sus ojos al sobre sin abrir que se encontraba sobre el buró, era de parte de su padre. Un par de horas después de recibir el sobre su celular comenzó a sonar, era él. Nanjiroh le había cuestionado si quería ayudarlo.

"_¿Ayudarlo a qué?"_ No sabía qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del hombre, y tampoco quería averiguarlo. Así que había respondido simple y cortantemente con un "No" antes de colgarle… y ahora estaba ahí tentado a abrirlo y conocer su contenido. Pero no lo haría, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Por el momento sólo tomaría un descanso antes de partir al aeropuerto y volver a Japón.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A:** He vuelto y lamento mucho la demora. Muchas gracias por los reviews ¡Y nuevas lectoras! Bienvenidas sean. Estaba algo entretenida con el trabajo y en mi primer Dramione que me encuentro publicado jojo. Como verán sigo con la historia. Voy lenta, muuuuy lenta, pero volveré con un nuevo capítulo en cuanto mi tiempo y la inspiración lo permitan :)

Ahora la historia tiene nueva portada, me encontré ésta linda imagen por internet y me imagine a Ryoma y a Sakuno *O*

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


End file.
